kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Murasakibara
Atsushi Murasakibara was the Generation of Miracles' center. He now plays for Yōsen High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Murasakibara is abnormally tall, taller than Kagami and even Papa Mbaye Siki. He is the tallest player seen in the entire series. He has long, purple hair that reaches his back. During the match against Seirin High School, he is seen combing his hair during the fourth quarter, resulted a long ponytail formed. He has seen wearing a white "Tonicwater" t-shirt and a working-overall. Personality According to his height, Murasakibara acts very lumpish. He fools around at serious times, which is not always well received. He is mildly sadistic and childish. The only reason he plays basketball, is because he's good at it, he doesn't care for the sport at all. He dislikes, and even hates, players who play basketball with passion, even when they are losing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 2 He is usually seen with some sort of candy in his mouth. Story Interhigh Murasakibara is first seen after Kaijō and Tōō match in the Interhigh. He is walking in the hallways, eating his usual candy and is noticed by Kagami, who is amazed by his enormous height. He is called by his teammates and it is revealed that he was lost. He walks past Kuroko, who is bent over tying his shoelace and when Kuroko hears Murasakibara's name, Murasakibara disappears behind a corner, Kuroko unable to greet him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 18 Pre-Winter Cup Murasakibara went along with his teammate Himuro to the Street Basketball 5 on 5, even though their school Yōsen High doesn't let student participate in out of school activities. He got lost and wandered around the terrain, being noticed by Seiho High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 8 He finds Himuro about to play against the Seirin High freshmen and interrupts the match by throwing his candy bar on the flying ball at the tip-off.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 16 He reunites with Kuroko for the first time since middle school and jokes around by first threatening him, but then patting his head, which annoys Kuroko. As some other players asks Murasakibara about the Interhigh, he responds that he didnt play because Akashi said so. When the referee asked Murasakibara to clear the court, he remembers that he came to stop Himuro from playing. As they are about to leave, Kagami stops them and challenges Murasakibara to play. Murasakibara declines and makes fun of Kagami's eyebrows. Kagami then tries to pursue him by saying that he's too scared to play, which annoys Murasakibara and he agrees to play. Himuro and him join an unknown team in order to play against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 11 Winter Cup Murasakibara appears at the Winter Cup when Akashi called the Generation of Miracles for a meet-up. When Kuroko arrives and Aomine makes a comment on him bringing Furihata along, Murasakibara notices that Aomine has brought Momoi as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 6 As always, Murasakibara is eating something sweet, this time a chocolate bar. When he finishes, he tries to open a bag of chips, fails and asks Midorima for his scissors, but Midorima refuses. Akashi finally arrives and after dealing with Kagami, takes his leave. Akashi then says that it seems that the Generation has not yet forgotten their oath they made. Round 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Round 2 Round 3 Quarter-finals Skill File:Murasakibara_blocks_Hyuga.png|Murasakibara blocks Hyūga File:Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Murasakibara's whirlwind dunk File:Murasakibara brings the goal down.png|Murasakibara's devastating force Murasakibara mostly relies on his height to get rebounds, block shots or dunk. Because he doesn't like basketball, he prefers staying on defense, but even then he doesn't feel like blocking if he doesn't want to.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 4 At important matches like in the Winter Cup, he is forced to do his best and his skill is truly shown. There, it is seen that especially Murasakibara's arms are long. He has seen blocking shots from Hyūga and Kagami when the ball is underway, so much higher than the take-off.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 1 He can also tower above all the team's centers and catch the rebound easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 8 Not only block and rebounds, but he also bursts his way through in offensive dunks. His force is enough to withstand three people and still dunk. Murasakibara has a special dunk, that is that he gets the ball at the post position and jumps high and mighty while turning around to face the basket. His spin and dunk are of such spectacular power and force that it seems that a whirlwind is created around him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 6 & 7 He has also been seen dunking backwards, not having enough time to turn around. At the peak of his power, he was able to bring the goal down.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 16 According to Aomine and Kise, in term of ability, he meets the requirement to enter "Zone" but unfortunately, he will never be able to because he does not have the most basic need, the love of basketball. According to Aomine, Murasakibara is strong, that even for the ace of the GoM has difficulty to pass him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 Trivia *He ranked 8th on the second character poll, with 573 votes. *The kanji 紫 (Murasaki) in his name means purple, hinting to his hair color. *He has a habit to shorten names and add suffix chin, for example Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Akachin and Sa-chin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Yōsen High Category:C